1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to a semiconductor device having a short channel length and a high current driveability required for a super highly integrated circuit device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
For a super highly integrated circuit device such as a giga DRAM, an MOS transistor having a channel length below 0.1 .mu.m is required. To embody such requirement, the width of a gate electrode shall be equal to the channel length. However, it is impossible to form a pattern having a size of 0.1 .mu.m by the conventional I-Line stepper or Excimer Laser Lithography technology. In addition, a lightly doped region(n.sup.- region or p.sup.- region) of LDD(lightly doped drain) structure requires an extremely shallow junction depth of 0.01-0.03 .mu.m. A shallow junction abruptly increases a series resistance of channel region at the time of operation of a semiconductor device, thereby degrading current driveability. Furthermore, the operational speed of the device is decreased.